


Jitterbug

by hageshiku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hageshiku/pseuds/hageshiku
Summary: Wrapped up in his arms, Minhyuk's sleeping face takes Hyunwoo back to the beginning of it all.





	

A cool, crisp breeze filters through the curtains, solid turquoise and white. Minhyuk came home with them one day after they moved in together and Hyunwoo hung them up the next. The sun peeks into their room and brings its light, bathing their shared room in a calming and atmospheric aura. 

It's Saturday, and that meant no school or work for them. But Hyunwoo's accustomed to the routine, and wakes first like he usually does for work on a weekday. He blinks a few times as he adjusts to the morning sun, drowsiness still running through his body as he turns on his side. Minhyuk's still asleep, features soft and serene. Hyunwoo gently puts an arm around the boy's waist, bringing him close and wrapping him up in his hold. Citrus and basil dance around his nose, Minhyuk's shampoo, and he takes a nice whiff. He likes this smell– Minhyuk's scent. It's comforting knowing he's physically here with him, knowing he's made of blood and bone. Hyunwoo instinctively holds him tighter in his arms and plants a kiss at the crown of his head, making song out of the breaths Minhyuk takes with the thumping beat of his own heart banging against his ribcage. 

Minhyuk's hair was finally black again, his normal hair color. When they met in high school, he sported an unruly bleached blonde bob. He seldom styled it. Most times it hung just over his eyebrows but if he put some styling wax and hairspray in he looked like a proper young prince of a thriving kingdom. Every month, just as his roots started to show, he'd start again and redo the bleaching. Hyunwoo wondered just how healthy that could be for his scalp, but Minhyuk insisted that he looked infinitely cooler with his blonde locks. 

Perhaps it was a testament to skateboarding and all things associated with it: rebellion, chaos, and youth. Minhyuk was a skater himself; He hit the skate park whenever he had a free moment, even going so far as to bringing his board to school so he could skate immediately afterwards. Hyunwoo didn't see the appeal of riding around on a tiny little board and getting bruises and gashes all over his body. Hyunwoo much preferred swimming, be it after school during swim club or down at the beach. Minhyuk never dared miss any of his best friends swim meets, but that didn't stop him from advocating the thrills of skating to him whenever he had a chance. 

Minhyuk invited him out to the skate park once so he could try it out, but it ended unsuccessfully for them both. Hyunwoo could barely balance for more than five seconds before throwing himself off of the board with Minhyuk growing impatient and annoyed. He'd huff and mess his hair in a fit, eventually giving up altogether. 

After the sun had set and the stars shone bright, they took a cruise down to the beach in Hyunwoo's pickup. They buried their toes in the sand and Minhyuk stared at the night sky while Hyunwoo gathered the stars in the boy's eyes. Hyunwoo wants to say something, wants to bare his heart and present it to him but he can't string the words together in his head. As he ponders all the ways he could tell Minhyuk just how beautiful he was, a wave crashes onto shore with a thunderous roar. Minhyuk startles and holds onto his shoulder. Hyunwoo's other arms comes to wrap around his small frame and catches his gaze with his own. Hyunwoo blinks and Minhyuk swallows; Hyunwoo moves in and kisses the blonde haired boy with all the fervor of his unspoken confession on his lips. It's gentle and fleeting; Hyunwoo pulls away like the ocean draws back when it meets the shore. Minhyuk simply smiles, beams at him with the intensity of the sun and leans into Hyunwoo's side, head coming to rest on his shoulder. 

Hyunwoo helps Minhyuk get up from the sandy beach, holding hands as they walk back together to his truck. The boy shivers as he climbs inside, so Hyunwoo fetches his hoodie from behind his seat. Minhyuk gratefully puts it on, but not without blush dusting his face. Hyunwoo smiles, and captures his hand in his again as he starts the truck. The streetlights are soft against the blonde's skin, bathing him in an amber glow as he dozes off listening to the radio. Hyunwoo notices him sleeping when he pulls up at a stop light and his heart does a flip in his chest. He lowers the volume on the radio, content with the soundtrack of his best friend's, boyfriend's, breathing on the road home. 

"Minhyuk-ah. Hey, we're here." Hyunwoo gently shakes Minhyuk awake, who blinks away the sleep in his eyes. 

"How long was I asleep?" Minhyuk stretches his limbs in the small cabin of the truck, fingers touching the far corner of the roof and feet outstretched on the opposite corner of the floor. 

"Fell asleep halfway," Hyunwoo states. "You look good in my jacket." 

"Smells good too. Think I'm gonna keep it." Minhyuk turns his body in his seat to face Hyunwoo. 

"Then you're going to have to keep me warm. You okay with that?" 

"Don't I already keep you warm?" 

"Yeah," Hyunwoo agrees and kisses his boyfriend goodnight, watching him in his hoodie walk up his driveway and disappear behind his front door. 

It wasn't that Hyunwoo didn't like the blonde hair, dark brown hair just better suited Minhyuk. With brown hair he looked boyish and average; and that's all Hyunwoo could ever need. He sweeps a tuft of the locks behind the sleeping boy's ear as his heart swells with adoration. They were free of any schedules, the entire day all to themselves. They could go to an amusement park and end with dinner and a movie, but staying home after a hectic week wrapped up in a blanket burrito was just as good. 

Hyunwoo traces lines and patterns on the sleeping boy's side, the sun creeping slowly over his frame. His gaze wanders aimlessly across the expanse of his shoulders and climbs the length of his neck. His lips are in a pout, a sign of overtiredness Hyunwoo had learned in the past. He scoots closer to plant a kiss on them but he isn't smooth, rocking the bed just enough for Minhyuk to groan in protest. 

Minhyuk stirs awake with annoyance, quickly dissipating when he's met with plush lips on his own. 

"G'morning." Hyunwoo greets. 

Minhyuk opens one eye to look at him before smashing his face further into the pillows. "Morning." 

Hyunwoo's drawn to his lips, and finds himself kissing him again. 

"Your breath stinks," Minhyuk teases halfheartedly with a playful smirk. 

"Yet you're still kissing me," Hyunwoo retorts. 

"Cause you're so irresistible." Minhyuk's eyelashes flutter and his cheeks bloom rose as he brings the blankets up to cover the grin he can't hold back. 

"C'mere," Hyunwoo says as he moves to straddle his lover's hips after throwing the blankets to the side. He claims those soft lips again in a slow stride, leisurely coaxing his mouth open to slip his tongue in. It begins chaste and gentle, though he progressively loses himself, kisses wet and sloppy in the heat as Minhyuk wraps his arms around his neck to keep the tanned boy flush against him, moaning lowly into his mouth. 

Hyunwoo follows the jut of Minhyuk's jaw with his tongue down to the base of his neck where he sucks feverishly, marking his lover as his for the world to see. He watches, fascinated by the way the blonde's Adam's apple obscenely bobs up and down in time with each breathy moan that resonates in their small room. Minhyuk's hands come up behind the tanned boy's head and cards his fingers through his hair, tugging when he feels a rather hard bite. 

"Not too hard," Minhyuk reminds. He's all for love bites but not so much into wearing turtlenecks into spring. 

Hyunwoo understands, and reluctantly kisses the spot in reply before moving lower. He slips a hand under Minhyuk's shirt to explore the boy's toned, fair skin. He comes to one of his nipples and teases the nub with a flick of his tongue, breath hot on his now wet, slick skin. The blonde keeps his hand tangled in the other's hair, mussing his hair as appreciation. Hyunwoo pulls away long enough to pull his and Minhyuk's shirts off before he launches another attack on those tempting lips of his. 

"What do you want to do?" Hyunwoo whispers against the shell of Minhyuk's ear, sending electric through his veins. 

"I wanna ride you," Minhyuk replies with a mischievous glint in his eye. He bucks his hips up to meet the other boy's, happy to find that he's as painfully hard just as he is. 

"Well we're in the wrong position for that," Hyunwoo states, grinding their clothed erections together. 

"It's not like this is a new position for you." 

And Minhyuk's right, being seated on Minhyuk's groin wasn't new territory for him. Early in Minhyuk's senior year of high school, he took his skateboard down to the mall to get some food because school lunches could never satisfy a growing boy like himself. He made it down there safely but misjudged the height of the curb when he was leaving the mall and landed the wrong way on his ankle. The worst part about this, as Minhyuk put it, was that the fries tasted like shit. 

Hyunwoo got the call as he was getting dressed for his afternoon classes and blew them off to go and visit Minhyuk in the hospital to get an explanation for his recklessness, especially with this being his senior year in high school. He caught his breath in the cramped elevator after running through the parking lot, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. Hyunwoo tries to ease his racing mind, took deep breaths, and prepared a whole speech scolding Minhyuk about not being careful and how he needs to get serious about his studies in his final year of high school. All of those words he put together flew out the window the second he opened the door to Minhyuk's room to find him scrolling through his phone, leg elevated and in a cast. 

"Minhyuk," Hyunwoo manages to get out before he flings himself at him, enveloping his slender frame in a soul crushing hug. 

"Hey... I'm okay, honestly. It's just a sprain." 

"I was so worried... All I heard was that you fell off your board in the street and," Hyunwoo plays off a sniffle, "I didn't know what to expect..." 

"Doctor says I'll only need this cast on for a couple of weeks." Minhyuk smiles as he reassures him, wiping a tear from his face. "Don't cry, I'm ok." 

Hyunwoo rearranges his class schedule so he can pick Minhyuk up from school and help him with whatever he might need. His parents both work during the day so they're both delighted to hear that Hyunwoo wants to ease some of their stress with their boy's injury. Hyunwoo helps him out of his truck and carries his book bag in. 

It was a particularly stressful day for Minhyuk. It was the last day to send in college applications and now the hunt begins for scholarships. All the paperwork has him exhausted and his stupid ankle was just the cherry on top. He plops his body onto his bed and closes his eyes, hand on his forehead. The bed dips as Hyunwoo climbs on top of him, and then he feels a pair of familiar lips on his own. 

"Rough day?" 

Minhyuk hums. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Hyunwoo peppers kisses down to his neck. "

All my college applications were due today and I just can't wait for all of this to be over." Minhyuk hears the rattle of his belt coming off. 

"Can't wait to crash in your dorm every night," Hyunwoo pulls Minhyuk's pants off and jerks him steadily. "Just like this." 

Minhyuk runs his fingers through Hyunwoo's black hair, tousles it in an unkempt mess. Hyunwoo tongues at the head of Minhyuk's cock before he goes down on him, his hand getting what he can't reach. He comes back up and kisses Minhyuk open-mouthed in a sloppy, obscene mess. 

"Where's your condoms and lube?" Hyunwoo asks between breaths. 

Minhyuk blindly fishes for them in his bedside drawers. 

"What're gonna do?" 

"Gonna ride you," Hyunwoo says, sending electricity through Minhyuk's veins. 

"Babe... What?" Minhyuk pulls back. Sure he's excited at the prospect but Minhyuk usually did that. 

"I'm offering cause you're stupid and got your ankle fucked up." Hyunwoo puts his lips on Minhyuk's before he can say anything else. "Now shut up and let me do this." 

\---

"Alright cowboy," Hyunwoo starts. "Let me get you warmed up first." 

Hyunwoo pulls the boy's sweats and boxers off in one tug and takes Minhyuk's cock in his hand. He jerks him slowly, milking each delicious drop of precum before his hand is coated. Minhyuk watches with hooded eyes as Hyunwoo takes him into his mouth with ease, the blonde soon biting his lip to hold back a moan. Hyunwoo notices this and picks up the pace, eliciting that sweet sound out from the boy's lips. 

"Wanna hear you," Hyunwoo mumbles before he finds himself at Minhyuk's lips again, irresistible. 

In the midst of this, Minhyuk blindly searches for the bottle of lube in their nightstand. 

"You'll need this then." He lightly shoves the bottle against Hyunwoo's broad chest. 

Hyunwoo takes his cue and coats his fingers with the cool liquid. He warms a bit, rubs his fingers together before circling Minhyuk's entrance. He begins to slide a finger in, being sure not to get too eager. Minhyuk's tense but Hyunwoo's gentle, always is. Hyunwoo works him almost expertly, easily falling into rhythm with Minhyuk's body. It comes with the territory; knowing just how the other's body reacts after being faithful the one another for so long. 

Hyunwoo eventually adds a second, third finger, before he withdraws. 

"You good, baby?" Hyunwoo plants a kiss on Minhyuk's thigh. 

Minhyuk hums, pushing Hyunwoo's hair out from his eyes. He always looked so handsome with his hair slicked back. 

The pair switches positions, Hyunwoo now lay on his back as Minhyuk crouches over him. Minhyuk squeezes a generous amount of lube and lines himself up before sinking down into Hyunwoo, who's throbbing excessively inside him. Minhyuk grins; He was in control now. He gets to call the shots. Minhyuk draws a circle with his hips as a tease, watching the way Hyunwoo's mouth falls slack. He thrusts forward and back with steady knees, his balls sliding on the elder's skin. Hyunwoo has quite the view; Minhyuk's stiff cock moving up and down hitting his torso every so often, the tip cherry red and dripping with precum. 

Minhyuk comes crashing forward with a huff against Hyunwoo's mouth, attempting to catch his breath in between kisses. Hyunwoo's arms come to wrap around his hips as the blonde slows his pace. Hyunwoo doesn't let him off the hook so easily though. He surprises Minhyuk and thrusts up into him, shaking his entire body. Minhyuk mewls into his ear, lewd and breath hot just for him. 

"Lay on your back for me," Hyunwoo says as he sits up and pushes Minhyuk down into the sheets. 

Minhyuk looks absolutely spent, sweat beading down his face and hair stuck to his forehead. Hyunwoo wipes it from his brow with the back of his hand before he drums up a rhythm and he's fucking Minhyuk in his favorite position. Minhyuk moans with abandoned restraint, his legs wrapping around Hyunwoo's hips for leverage. Minhyuk ogles at Hyunwoo's definded torso, his arms that hold Minhyuk's legs in place, his rippling muscles sheen with sweat. Between Minhyuk's moans and Hyunwoo's panting, the sound of skin on skin fills the room, blending together and overloading Minhyuk's senses. He grabs at his cock and jerks himself off, needing to release sweet ecstasy. 

"Cum for me," Hyunwoo orders. 

"Always for you, babe. Gimme it." 

Hyunwoo quickens his pace with the last of his stamina. It isn't long before Minhyuk finds his release, cock spewing hot all over his abdomen. Hyunwoo's right on his tail, and spills inside of him with a grunt. Minhyuk grabs his pajama shirt and wipes himself clean, handing it to Hyunwoo when he's finished. Hyunwoo tosses it and flops next to Minhyuk on the bed and pulls him flush against his chest. 

"Good?" Hyunwoo asks as he presses a kiss to Minhyuk's nose. 

"Better than good," Minhyuk throws a leg over Hyunwoo's. "But now I'm all sweaty and you smell." 

"I thought you liked my smell?" 

"Yeah, but not your sweaty smell. It's smelly." 

"Alright, alright. Let's go take a shower." Hyunwoo gets up and crouches down beside the bed. "I'll even piggyback you down the hall." 

"I can walk just fine. You know, you're not THAT... Ow!" Hyunwoo swiftly stood up and gave a swift slap to Minhyuk's backside before he could even think to finish his sentence. 

"You'd best get on my back if you know what's good for you." 

Minhyuk bites back a laugh, but he can't help the smile on his face. He wraps his arms around Hyunwoo's shoulders without a word and they set off for the bathroom. 

"Hey," Minhyuk starts, making Hyunwoo turn his head to face him. Minhyuk swiftly steals a kiss from Hyunwoo. "Love you." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> can't i write something without piles of fluff in between OTL


End file.
